dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Dragon Ball
''Super Dragon Ball ''is a Japanese anime based on the manga of the same name. It is a direct sequel to Dragon Ball Z. It was created mainly for some joke characters to get the spotlight. Season 1- Red Piccolo Saga A New Threat The first saga of the series begins with Vegeta, out on patrol, noticing several anomalies. Planets on the outer rim have been disappearing, and when Vegeta spots a red ball of energy heading toward a desert planet, he reluctantly alerts Goku, who has grown older since the end of the previous series, having graying hair. He jokes about Vegeta going through a midlife crisis before they enter the planet. On the surface, they are attacked by the ball of energy, revealed to be the mysterious Red Piccolo, who blasts Goku out of commison with his eye blasts. Vegeta then engages him in hand to hand combat, with Red Piccolo catching his first punch and trapping the other beneath his jaw. He then creates a spear of lighting and drives it through Vegeta's chest, killing him. Red Piccolo begins burrowing into the surface of the planet, and Goku, who has revived, leaps after him, managing to grab his leg. However, the enegry Red Piccolo gives off is too strong and Goku is forced ot retreat to the surface and retrieve Vegeta's body before the planet explodes. Goku returns to Earth with Vegeta's body, where he learns that Red Piccolo has survived the explosion and is heading toward the planet Nameck. Battle of Nameck Goku, along with a young Trunks and an nearly adult Gohan, to Other World, where they recruit Piccolo to help them. Piccolo reluctantly agrees, and they head toward Nemeck, where Red Piccolo has begun to decimate the defences. Goku enters Super Sayain 3 mode, and enters a brief but brutal battle with Red Piccolo, who is only bruised by Goku's attacks. After taunting him, Red Piccolo knocks Goku to the ground. Gohan immediatly leaps in to stop him, transforming into Super Sayian 3 himself. A new battle begins. Piccolo arrives from Earth, and reveals that the Red Parasite is a being that has lived on Namek for centuries. During one of his visits, he was infected by it, and expelled it from his body. It later formed a darker version of his body. However, once the Red Parasite leaves Piccolo's body, it infects Goku, who is near invincible. Red Goku banishes Piccolo back to Other World and engages Gohan in battle. Meanwhile, Trunks manages to find several Dragon Balls, and uses them to bring back the only person who could pose a threat to Red Goku: Vegeta. Vegeta is ressurected, and immediatly flies towards Nemeck, changing into Super Saiyan 3. He arrives just as another Parasite infects Gohan. Red Goku and Red Gohan attack him, but in his Super Saiyan 3, he manages to beat them back. He also manages to bring back Piccolo, who forces Goku and Gohan to regurgitate the parasites. Vegeta blasts them to shreds. The group returns home, Goku and Gohan needing hospitalization. Vegeta does not return, as he heads towards the remains of the Saiyan homeworld, hoping for answers. Season 2- Bann Saga Dark Experiment Vegeta arrives at the Saiyan homeworld's remains, where he discovers, among the rubble, a capsule containing a Saiyan expiriment, designed to create the perfect Saiyan. This creature, Bann, (whom Pan nicknames "Bannana Man" for his yellow skin) attacks once Vegeta releases him, and gives him a beating. He then heads toward Earth to conquer it. Goku and Gohan have just recovered, and Goten even appears, back from college. Bann soon arrives, leaving a crater in the ground. Goten goes to confront him, and is brutally beheaded. Bann impales his body upon a spike summoned from the Earth and heads towards Goku. Goku "feels" Goten's death, and is somewhat prepared when Bann arrives. After a brief battle, Goku is overwhelmed and poised to be killed. Gohan attacks, distracting Bann enough so Krillin can arrive and help Goku get away. Bann preforms the Kamehameha, which knocks Gohan to the ground. Satisfied, Bann leaves the group defeated and heads back into space. Goten is "reclaimed" by the Earth, where his head is restored and he encounters a mysterious woman named Oni. She puts him inside his own head, where he is forced to battle his anger, greed, resentmant, and envy. After succesfully destroying those, he masters the Spirit Bomb. He is released alive, and flies in pursuit of Bann. Battle of Vegeta The Z-warriors regroup (minus Goten and Piccolo), and follow Bann, who returns to the ruins of Planet Vegeta, seeking the Saiyan Crystal, which should boost his powers to incredible levels. Vegeta spots him once more and attacks, while calling Piccolo, who is helping the rebuilding of Nameck. Piccolo speeds towards the planet while Vegeta tries to distract Bann. Bann pummels Vegeta, even ripping out one of his eyes. Vegeta, in a desperate attempt, uses a Solar Flare, and fires a Special Beam Cannon, managing to stun Bann at last. Piccolo arrives, but it is nearly too late: Bann has recovered. Piccolo attacks Bann from behind, slamming him into rubble, hitting him into more, and finally uses a Super Special Beam Canon. Bann, however, proves to be quicker, briefly engaging Piccolo in a skirmish before gaining a advantage. Gohan and Krillin arrive first, and join the battle, while Vegeta drags Piccolo to saftety, also managing to catch Krillin's Destructo Disk, which he attempted to use. Goku finally arrives, and vicously attacks Bann, hitting him with a Kamehameha, then pummeling him. Bann recovers quickly, and a new wave of attacks rain down on Goku, who is still recovering from the battle with Red Piccolo. Goku comments on how old age is doing it's worst to him before being beat down by Bannana Man, who hurls him at supersonic speeds far away. Goten attacks Bann from behind, using a Super Kamehameha to subdue him while Vegeta gets ready to throw the Destructo Disk. Bann headbutts Goten, causing him to let go, but Krillen quickly attacks, distracting Bann while Goten recovers Goku. Goku stops himself, then begins charging a Spirit Bomb. In another reminder of his age, he feels physical pain from the effort. Goten arrives, and teleports them back, where Goku lets loose with the Spirit Bomb. Bann fires one at the same time. Goten manages to get away from Bann quickly enough to push a weary Goku out of the Spirit Bomb's way. They manage to get away from Ground Zero, though the blast heavily injures Goku and knocks him unconsious. Bann has taken the full force of Goku's Spirit Bomb, and is badly injured and struggling to stay alive. Vegeta throws the Destructo Disk, but Bann dodges it. Krillin, who is behind him, catches it and throws it, beheading Bann. Gohan then punches his fist through Bann's body, vibrating it so it is completely destoryed. The Z-warriors return home, Goku is put back into the hospital, Gohan and Goten clean up the reckage from their fight, and Vegeta, who has made peace with his past and even mellowed a bit, rejoins his family, wearing an eye-patch. Season 3- Shadow Games Saga Goku awakens in a strange bedroom, his youth restored (except for the scars left from the previous two seasons), and with no memory, except for his name and how to fight. Exciting the room, he discovers that the others (Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Bulma, and Krillan) have the same predicament. They are forced to fight in the "Shadow Games" by a mysterious figure simply known as ????, while trying to regain their memories. Match 1: Goku vs Vegeta Goku confronts Vegeta before the match, asking him if he remembers anything. Vegeta replies with the negative, but he recognizes Goku from somewhere. As the match begins, ???? restores a part of Goku's memory, that of Vegeta attacking him. Angry, Goku punches the confused Vegeta. ???? also restores Vegeta's memory of Goku attacking him. He responds with the Galick Gun, which stuns Goku, who then recieves a flurry of punches and kicks. The two rivals go back to their roots, fighting to the death. Meanwhile, Gohan, who is in the audience, is hit in the head with a bit of rubble Vegeta sent at Goku. The blow causes him to remember Goku is his father, which comes in handy when Goku is on the verge of killing Vegeta, Gohan shouting "Dad!" This causes Goku to remember that part of his life as well, which forces ???? to call of the match, leaving Vegeta bewildered. Match 2: Gohan vs Krillan This time, ???? restores none of their memories, forcing them to fight. However, this has it's own complications, as when Krillin uses a Solar Flare on Gohan, Gohan also remembers Videl, causing him to temporarily halt to the battle to talk to Krillin. He points out that with their lost memories, they could be friends for all Krillan knows. Krillan forfeits to test the theory, and ????, angry, reluctantly complies, confiding to himself that he believes that they are regaining their memories. He begins plotting to kill them. The Identity of ???? Revealed! That night, Goku is trying to sleep when his memories suddenly return. He gets out and discovers that the others have regained them as well. At that moment ???? appears, and takes off his cloak. Goku is suprised and originally thinks he's Cell, but he explains that he is brown where Cell is green, and that his name is Vile. His greatest wish is to absorb the greatest warriors, and gain their abilities. He then begins making the walls and floors attack the Z-Fighters, revealing that he can control them. Goku uses a Ki Explosion to blow up the arena, revealing them to be on the Shadow Planet. Vile uses a similar move to distract the Z-Fighters, and enters his spaceship, hoping to escape. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan decide to stay on the Planet to learn more about it, while the others race towards Earth to beat Vile there and prepare for his threat! Season 3- Vile Saga Our Heroes Return to Earth! By some miracle, the Super Warriors barely manage to beat Vile to Earth. Trunks and Pan decide to form a two-part guard, in order to halt Vile from transferring into anybody. Meanwhile, Vegeta, unknown to Goku or Gohan, sneaks on board and follows them there. Vile Strikes! Trunks is relaxing near some cliffs in a canyon, when he notices that Vile's ship is touching down on the Earth. Trunks decides to set a small trap and then flies over to Vile, who challanges him to a duel. Vile boasts that he is superior to Trunks in every way. They begin to fight, and Vile appears to be a tad stronger. Trunks, however, is not finished, and becomes a Super Saiyan. He then easily begins overpowering Vile and finally knocks him into a cliff. Trunks finally activates the trap and the cliff is destroyed in an energy blast. Trunks is happy, believing that he has won, but Vile appears behind, and stuns him. Vile then completes the attack and absorbs Trunks. He transforms into a much stronger beast. Vile vs Pan! Pan, a short distance away, notices Trunks's dissappearing energy and Vile's rising energy. Enraged, she flies over, and attacks Vile from behind, knocking him the ground. However, Vile is much stronger, and easily beats Pan down. Before he can absorb Pan, however, an energy blast hits him from behind. Vile turns around, and Vegeta is revealed to be standing there, ready to fight and save his son. However, Vile distracts Vegeta with a Solar Flare (learned from Trunks), and in that time, absorbs Pan. He transforms once more. Vegeta's Attack! Vegeta powers up to a Super Saiyan 2, destroying the energies of the Solar Flare. To his suprise, Vile has already absorbed Pan, and is now stronger. Vegeta, however, isn't worried, and fires a Final Flash. Vile deflects it like nothing, but Vegeta then shoots over and kicks him into a cliff face. Vile appears behind Vegeta, who turns around and fires a Super Galick Gun at close range, blowing Vile a distance away. Vegeta than powers up some more, and kicks Vile a little farther. Vile then unleashes a Big Tree Kamehameha, a combination of Trunks and Pan's attacks. Vegeta deflects it, and disappears as Vile kicks hard. He then appears behind the villain and kicks him in the back, knocking him down. Vegeta flies up and unleashes a Super Final Flash, destroying the area where Vile is lying. However, the villain reemerges, and claims that Vegeta's attacks are weak. Vegeta, enraged, becomes a Ascended Super Saiyan 2, and pummels Vile vicously. However, Vile scratches him, injecting a small parasite that feeds of Vegeta's power, stealing his Ki. Vegeta keeps powering up, and attacks Vile some more, but is rapidly losing power. Finally, Vile stabs Vegeta in the back and absorbs him, becoming Pure Vile, his most powerful form. Episode Titles Season 1 #A New Threat! #Goku's Desperate Strike! #Back to Earth/Carrying the Wounded #Nameck in Peril! #Piccolo's Return! #Race to Nameck! #Red Piccolo's First Attack! #Arrival at Nemeck!/The Battle Begins! #Red Piccolo's Suprise Attack! #The Red Parasite! #Super Saiyan 3 Goku vs. Red Piccolo! #Super Saiyan 4 Gohan vs. Red Piccolo! #Enter Red Goku! #Vegeta's Ressurection! #Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta vs. Red Goku! #Enter Red Gohan! #Die, Parasites! Season 2 #Welcome Home, Vegeta!/Bann's Awakening! #Vegeta's Defeat! #Bann Arrives on Earth! #Goten's Death! #Goku's Empathy!/Bann Strikes! #Goku vs. Bann! #Gohan vs. Bann! #Defeat of the Z-Warriors! #Return to Planet Vegeta! #Vegeta's Desperate Attack! #Goten Meets Oni! #Goten's Rebirth!/Goku Arrives! #Goten's Return! #Krillan's Distraction! #Goku Returns!/Charge Up that Spirit Bomb! #Vegeta Throws the Destructo Disk! #Z-Warriors Return Home! Season 3 #Goku's Lost Memory!/The Z-Warriors Abducted! #Vegeta vs Goku!/Old Friends Turned Enemies! #Gohan vs Krillin!/An Unexpected Revelation! #Enter, Vile! #Vile Heads Towards Earth! #Trunks Falls Quickly! #Vegeta Saves Pan #Ascended Super Saiyan 2 #A Worse Vile Category:Shows Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction